jude at a hospital?
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: jude passes out one day and now hes at the hospital! whats wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Jen's P.O.V

"Masterson! Two-minute penalty for slouching!" coach yelled at me " no one likes a sloucher."

"Uhgg.." I groaned. Is there even such thing as a two minute penalty for slouching!?"

" Add another 30 seconds for un-orderly conduct!" he yelled at me one more time.. Jeezz! Would he ever stop yelling? I swear for his birthday, I'm going to get him some calming pills!

"Yes, coach.." I moaned.. Was that good enough!? I drug my feet across the floor, too the penalty box. Sometimes I thought to myself, 'if I could go back in time and change what job I applied for, would I?' probably not I grumbled to myself. Finally the two minutes was over. Thank you! I thought to myself as I started to get out. Oh no I never added the 30 seconds! Oh… whatever! For once I didn't care! I walked out of the really stupid box. Then I saw Jude come into the penalty box. No not the box, but just the store itself people. He walked in on his two feet and for once not on his skateboard. What now? I thought to myself. " Jude?" I asked him. There was something different about his eyes. "What do you want? I'm going to get in trouble!" I looked at him hard for a moment before he replied. " Uh..Bra?" He looked at me. Now he was wobbling from side to side. " Are you okay?" I asked him " what's wrong?" I was really starting to get worried. "I, don't, feel, so..Hot." he said pausing in between each word like he does when he has too much caffeine. " Ok, Jude don't worry. Uh, what's wrong? Where do you feel sick?" I asked panicking.

" Uhggggggg…" he groaned. " I'll go get coach!" I said " sit right here on floor ok?" but before I could set him down he fell and passed out. " Jude!!!!!!" I yelled out. He was really pale and sweating. " Coach!" I yelled. I swear everyone in the whole store must have been staring! Coach ran over to me really quick. "What's going on here Masterson?!" He yelled to me the umpteenth time today. " He passed out! He said he was feeling bad!" I yelled. My voice was starting to crack a little.

Coach called an ambulance really quick. When the ambulance got there and the paramedics came the whole mall was a little freaked out. But all I could think about right then was if Jude was okay. Suddenly my phone was ringing. " Hello?" I said as I listened. " Hey Jen, you see the paramedics? It looks like they're coming in your store, what's up/" Nikki asked. " It's Jude! He passed out in the store after saying he didn't feel good!" I said. " What!?" nikki yelled I'll call the others and meet you down there see ya!" she yelled and before she hung up I could hear her feet thump on the floor, I bet she jumped over the table at khaki barn…

The others were there in a matter of a minute. But to me it seemed like eternity. All of them. Wyatt, Nikki, Caitlin, Jonsey, and me. Jude was on the stretcher, breathing heavily. What was wrong with him? " What happened dude!?" jonsey asked as soon an he got there. " I have no idea!" I said " sick? Maybe?' I said. " I don't know.." Wyatt said.

What do you think should I continue? Should I delete right now? When should I update?

What should happen next? 6teen is not my creation btw. And also check my profile, if you like any of the shows or movies that I do and you want me to make a story about one of them or a few of them just tell me and I will probably make a story about it. Thanks! See ya! Oh btw I have made viva la bam and total drama island and action stories! See ya.


	2. the hospital

Jen's P.O.V

we went to the hospital in a rush. when we got there the paremedics were asking judes parents over the phone what he was allergic too and stuff like that,in the waiting room. all five of us went to the front desk and asked if we could see jude. the nurse said it was all right, and after that it was all a blur. i could remember going down the halls and up the elevator but the colors all blended in. was he all right? is he going to be ok? whats wrong with him? was it something i did? it couldnt of been me right? i really didint know i wanted to find out.

when we got in judes room,we walked in quietly and peeped our head around the corner. we walked to his bed where his eyes were closed,they had him hooked up to some kind of air machine. i geuss it was so he could breath better if needed. " jude?" i asked softly " are you there?" i looked at him for a moment , then his eyes slowly went open. " dude?" he asked groggily. i smiled at the fact that he was awake. " hey, jude. are you ok?" i asked him. " uh, i dont know. what happened?" he asked his eyes were now all the way open. " from what jen says you passed out in her store." nikki said. "oh, yeah.." he answered now remembering. " im sorry.." he said his eyes looking at his feet. " for what??" i asked him supurised by what he said. " for making you worry about me. i didnt mean too. i think im allergic to something or maybe i crashed to hard on my skateboard." jude said to me. then i did something weird. i hugged him. i mean i have done it before as a friend and its supposed to be reassuring. this time was supposed to be reassuring too but...this time. i just wanted it to last. my head on his shoulder and my arms wrapped around his thin body.

" i forgive you jude." i said to him

" really? thank bra thats really cool of you." he said back to me with that smile i had wanted to see all day today.

" so.. do you think im ok?" he asked us with fear in his eyes.

"dude no matter what, i pomise everything will be all right." wyatt answered him.

"thanks bro." he said back to wyatt.

he thought for a second " aww dude!" jude yelled with a groan.

" what?! is everything ok?! do you feel sick again?! ill go get a nurse!" i yelled panicking.

" no, bra i just remembered that my parents are out of town..there going to kill me when they find out i have been to the hospital.. oh well" he laughed. " ill just go with the flow and be mellow."

" like you allways do?" nikki asked with one eyebrow raised.

" yup, i geuss so bra.." he said. for once we all got a nice little laugh off of that.

suddenly the doctor came in though and all laughing died down.

"hello Mr. Lowzazski-" the doctor started

" jude dude." jude corrected the doctor.

"right.. ok _jude _well we figured out the problem."

" really?"

" yes sir-" the doctor started again

" jude"jude corrected

" hmm?"the doctor asked

" you said jude man." i snickered at jude giving the doctor a hard time.

" yes well.. you see the problem is.."

what should happen? was this funny? and most important what should jude have? i need all three answers!! thanks and i will update as soon as i get some feedback!


	3. a seziure

jens p.o.v

"well you see the problem is.." the doctor began. but just then the nurse came in and said

"doctor! we re did the tests, its negative.." she said

" but, the first time it was positive!" the doctor yelled in exaspiration

" yeah well, we forgot to carry the two" she answered plainly

" wait, your telling me you all most diagnosed my friend with something he didnt even have because you forgot to carry the TWO?" i yeled at both the nurse and the doctor. i knew i shouldnt but hey i was pretty upset!

" maim just calm down." the doctor said.

" ok..ok.." i said taking a couple deep breaths.

" well what do i have then dude?" jude asked the doctor. this must have been pretty hard for him. really stressfull i know that! if it was for me it _has_ to be for him!

"well... we have no clue then.." the doctor answered sheepishly but still honestly.

" oh uh..." jude was really upset we could all tell.

" well run some more tests if you would like." the doctor looked at jude for consent.

" yeah sure." he answered.

" ok. nurse! let me see the folder." the nurse gave the folder to him.

" all right jude, were going to do something we have to do with very very few patients and its dangerous so were going to have to call your parent first." he said to jude leaning down on the floor to get eye level with him.

" umm.. ok dude " jude answered, you could tell he was super worried at the thought of the tests. i could even tell. i wanted to bend down and hug him close and tight like i had 30 minutes ago. i wanted to tell him everything was going to be fine. but i didnt even know if that was true.. jen! i sai to myself. 'how could you think something like that!!!' 'of course he is going to be fine!' i knew i wanted to believe the voice in my head but the test that, the doctor was talking about.... what if his parents said yes and he _died _during the test!? that would horrible!! but just then the doctor came in talking on a phone.

" yes.... no sir.....i understand but the risks are very high...... ok.......i know this can be hard alot of times......right away sir..... ok? wondeful.. thank you we will tell you soon as we are done.... goodbye." the doctor talked on for a while.

" dude, they said yes?" jude asked.

" yes jude." he said with a little smile." its going to be fine son."

" yeah ok...whats the test?" jude asked him.

"well..we have to induce a seisure..." the doctor answered.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" i yelled out. i was surprised at myself but this was my friend that they were going to be testing on!

" dude are you serious??" jude asked sitting up in his bed.

" im afraid so." the doctor answered." not the insane part.. im not insane maim i have to do this to tell wether he has a certain rare case. now lets just get this over with." he finsished

" can my friend be in here??" jude asked

" well.." the doctor started. " i need your friends to sit behind me and for you to focus on my wheel not your friend as i do this. ok?" he finally finsished.

"ok..." jude answered with tons of fear in his eyes.

the doctor came and sat on the bed as all 5 of us went behind the doctor. he started his wheel thing he had which was completley weird looking! i bit my lip as i saw it play out. jude screamed out and sat up and then started to convulse on the bed.

" nurse!!" the doctor yelled.

we watched as judes eyes got really big and he was convulsing like crazy and i dont know if any of us didnt cry.

what do you think? and by the way im making another story kinda like this one but a little diffrent and im deleting hang 10


End file.
